


You Matter To Me (Thasmin One Shots?? Maybe??)

by FreeAsAComet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeAsAComet/pseuds/FreeAsAComet
Summary: Hi! Welcome to my first story on AO3, I'm excited to be here. Not gonna lie, I totally stole the concept for naming chapter titles from SilverHeart09, so a huge shoutout to her and all of her works (especially the Glorious trilogy, I read the entirety of glorious 1 in about a day and a half which is unheard of for me)This is a collection of stories that I write about 13 and Yaz, typically I write them all in the same universe (if something happens in one story, its a part of the development of the characters and can be referenced in another) I'll let y'all know if a chapter shouldn't be considered part of the cannon of these stories.I really hope you enjoy these stories and let me know if there's something you'd like to see me write in the future!
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. You Are My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327070) by [SilverHeart09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Samson by Regina Spektor

It had been two weeks since the Docter said she'd pick up Yaz. She knew that the Doc wasn't exactly perfect when it came to timing, but after being left on Earth for ten months last time, she couldn't help but feel the anxiety creep in. She thought back to the last time she'd seen her friend. They'd just been on a tour of all of the Doctor's favourite leisure planets for some well-needed relaxation after Graham and Ryan had decided to stay back on Earth. The pair were sitting across from each other, sipping mocktails and eating something that looked and had the texture of an omelette, but tasted like cinnamon sugar cereal. Yaz had a bit of a chill, she excused herself from the table to grab a light jacket from the TARDIS, which had been parked in their sights. Typically the Doctor would have offered her's, but she left it next to Yaz's. The pair were having a right well time, that was until Yaz got a call from her mum, which the Doctor had answered before Yaz had the chance to get back to the table and stop her.

"Hello Yaz's mum!" the blonde ball of energy said delighted, Najia could practically hear her beaming through the phone.

"Hello?" Najia asked, a confused tone in her voice, "Who's this?" Yaz gave the Doctor an angry stare, she knew she had to choose her next words very carefully.

"I'm a friend of Yaz's," She looked apologetically across the table at Yaz, unsure of what exactly to say next, and realizing that she probably shouldn't have answered the phone. Yaz whispered that the Doctor should tell Najia a half-truth. "Yaz and I are just having a lovely meal at a little cafe. She had left the table for a moment and, I saw that her phone had begun to ring. I wanted to make sure it wasn't urgent, I saw it was her mum and, I didn't want her to miss the call so, I answered without thinking, sorry I'm rambling, that happens when I start to feel awkward, anyway, she's back to the table I'm gonna just pass the phone along to her." 

As she passed off the phone to Yaz, she looked even more sorry for the display she'd just put on.

Yaz walked away from the table with the phone. Typically she'd take phone calls from home in her room on the TARDIS with the door locked, talking in a quiet tone hoping the Doctor wouldn't hear her conversations. The truth was, the Doctor always seemed to find herself a little anxious whenever Yaz sprinted off to answer the phone, she felt like Yaz was hiding something from her, or possibly hiding her. The Doctor didn't know which bothered her more.

She couldn't help but stare at Yaz as she talked on the phone, she was happy for a moment, the Doctor couldn't help but smile to herself as her friend stood far away, talking to her mum. The smile vanished as quickly as it came when she noticed the energy coming from her, typically content, friend shift to a dark and gloomy vibe. Yaz had seen the blonde watching her and turned to face away. The Doctor, however, kept her eyes fixed on her friend, trying to get a read on what she was thinking, she could have sworn she'd seen her friend wipe a tear from her eye before joining her at the table again.  
"Sorry about that," she said, trailing off and unsure of what to say next. She stayed silent for a moment, she was about to speak when the Doctor grabbed her hand.

Typically the Doctor would never purposefully use her touch telepathy on anyone, especially a friend, without their expressed permission. But she was scared and wasn't thinking. When she grabbed Yaz's hand and focused on her friend's thoughts, the Doctor couldn't help but blurt out what she heard.

"You want to go home?" the Doctor said as she pulled her hand away.

Yaz just sat there, head down, tears in her eyes, unaware of how her friend knew, but she sheepishly replied "Yeah. Not forever, but my mum said that I need to come home as soon as I finish eating. She's really unhappy with me." She barely squeaked out the last bit.

The Doctor's hearts sank. She was going to be on her own for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a blast writing it, please feel free to comment if you have any ideas for chapters or songs that you'd like to see a chapter based on!


	2. No Need To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a second chapter. We're still working our way back to where we started.

"I'll see you in two weeks, right?" Yaz asked her friend as they stood in the TARDIS console room, parked a few blocks away from her flat. She was making sure they were on the same page.

"Definitely." She grabbed Yaz's hands, she was looking down at the floor, speaking with a tremor in her voice. She wanted to assure her friend that the two of them would be back to their travels shortly, but it seemed as though she was the one who really needed the assurance.

"Hey," Yaz said, taking one of her hands back and tucking a lock of her friend's hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "Two weeks is no time, don't be so sad. I'll be back as soon as I can, and keep your phone on, just in case."

The Doctor looked up, her eyes met Yaz's, she studied them, attempting to find any lie in her words. The Doctor let her hands fall to her sides, but her gaze stayed fixed.

"You're staring," Yaz chuckled a little. 

"Sorry," The Doctor responded without averting her eyes,

"So," Yaz trailed, "have you got any big plans for while I'm gone?" she half-joked, though the moment she said it, found herself wondering if she actually did. 

"You know me, same old life, same old box."

"You know you're still staring, right?" 

"So are you." She almost smirked when she said it, she had a look in her eyes that Yaz couldn't help but blush at. The two stood there for a moment, the Doctor felt a bit of red creep into her cheeks.

"Right, off you pop, wouldn't want to worry your mum." The Doctor looked away.

"Yeah," Yaz sounded defeated.

"Bye, Doctor."

Yaz slinked out of the TARDIS and made her way up to her flat. She walked straight to her room, ignoring the flood of questions brought on by her mum. She had locked her door and expected it to stay that way until the longest two weeks of her life were over. Of course, her mum had other plans.

"Yasmin Khan open this door this instant I'm talking to you," Najia growled out of frustration. It had been weeks since she'd seen or heard from Yaz, all she would tell her was that she was travelling, but she wouldn't say where, or with who. All she knew was that that woman, with the questionable dress sense, came waltzing into their lives, and then her daughter would disappear for weeks on end. 

She stood soundless outside her daughter's door for a moment, and she could hear the silent sobs of a fresh heartbreak. She decided the questions could wait.

After a week had passed, Yaz looked worse for wear. She hadn't been sleeping, she attributed it to the TARDIS jet lag, but deep down she knew the real reason where her nightmares. She couldn't help but worry about the Doctor, who was all on her own. She would dream that the Doctor was alone and that she needed help, but no one would be there and she'd get hurt. She had this feeling that it would be a lot longer than two weeks for the Doctor. She always had her suspicions that when she'd drop the humans on Earth, the blonde would go off and travel alone for longer than she'd let on. The Doctor always seemed as if she missed them more than she would've if the TARDIS would take her to when they planned on meeting again, or even if she'd spent the same amount of time away as the humans did.

Yaz pulled out her phone and decided to give her friend a call, just to check in on her.

**_ Ring... _ **

**_ Ring... _ **

**_ Ring... _ **

'No answer,' Yaz thought to herself. 'It's fine, she's probably just out.'

There was a soft knock on her door, and her sister walked in.

"Hey, Yaz, are you doing alright?" Sonya asked, although she already knew the answer. She looked at her older sister, and she could tell that she was waiting for something, or someone, to come and steal her away from the life she felt so trapped in.

"Is she coming back for you?" Yaz was shocked at her little sister's perceptiveness. "I've noticed that blonde woman is always near when you leave for your mystery trips."

"I really hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is finally where we were when we started! I'll post it as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3: 'Cause There's Been To Many Nights, and There's No End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Substance abuse, depictions of self-harm

"Hey Doctor, it's Yaz, again, look I'm starting to get worried. It's been two weeks since you said you'd be 'round to pick me up. I don't care that you're late, I just want to know that you're safe. If you're to busy to come over, at least give me a ring eh, I miss you."

The Doctor was two weeks late, meaning it had been a month since Yaz had seen the person she was so desperate to have return to her. 

Yaz hadn't slept for more than an hour at a stretch, she hadn't been eating well, the police force forced her to go on leave until she was well again, she didn't mind, it gave her more time to try and get ahold of the Doctor.

As she dialled the ber friends number for what felt like the hundredth time, she heard the beautiful moan of the TARDIS. Her phone dropped to the ground, she scrambled to pick it up and throw on a pair of trainers, she didn't even bother to get changed out of her joggers and old sweatshirt. 

"I'm off for a run Mum," she yelled, the sound of her voice echoed in the flat.

"Yasmin, its 11 PM on a Tuesday, what reason do you have for going for a run at this hour?" Najia said. Sonya came out of her room to see what all the fuss was about. 

"Can I walk you out?" Sonya asked, suspecting that this late-night run was gonna be a little more than a run.

"Sure, I haven't got any issue with that."

"Wait. Are you goin' with anyone? It's late Yaz, I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"I'll be fine Mum, I'm meeting a friend to go run with her," Yaz lied, but it was enough for Najia.

"Be home soon," Najia said, but it was too late, Yaz was already sprinting down the hall, Sonya struggled to keep up.

They finally stopped running when they arrived outside of the blue box.

"Be safe, Yaz," Sonya seemed uncharacteristically worried about her sister. "Like Mum said, be home soon." She gave Yaz a hug and ran back to the flat. 

Yaz was about to knock on the door of the TARDIS when she flung her doors open. When Yaz walked in the Doctor was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until she looked closer around the console room that she noticed the spilt alcohol bottle and the drips of blood. Panicked, she yelled for the Doctor. When there was no reply she ran through the TARDIS, following the trail of blood droplets, she followed them down a hallway Yaz had been down once with her friend, she found a door that hadn't been there before. It was locked. She knocked and rested her head against the door. 

"Please let me in," she pleaded, unsure who she was actually begging, Yaz knew it was the TARDIS when she hummed softly, and the lock clicked. 

She knocked again, this time to announce her presence, rather than to ask permission to enter. She walked into a bedroom, lights dim, littered with various different bottles of liqueur, most empty, a few more spilt. If that wasn't enough to worry her, the state she found the Doctor was. Yaz rushed over to the bed where her friend was laying, head rested on a blood-soaked pillow, the duvet wasn't exactly blood-free either. She gently shook her friend.

"Yasmin Kahn, how the hell did you get here?" The Doctor sleepily slurred, still clearly inebriated.

"You parked the TARDIS on the corner of my street, wasn't exactly difficult to walk downstairs."

The Doctor cursed under her breath, then spoke a bit more clearly, "Oi! How many times do I have to tell you, I choose where we go! I just wanted to park in that asteroid belt and take a nap!" 

Yaz's heart broke a little bit, the Doctor hadn't come back for her, it was an accident. 

The ship moaned in response to the drunken timelord, upon the second groan of the machine the Doctor turned her head to Yaz. 

"Have you been callin' me? Sorry mate, been a bit busy," The words poured sloppily out of her mouth, she went to take another swig of whiskey when Yaz grabbed the bottle by the neck. 

"I think you've had enough for the night, yeah?" She was gentle with her, she had clearly been going through something, and Yaz felt awful for not being able to be there for her. "Can I turn the lights on? I want to take a look at you."

Before the Doctor could say no, the TARDIS raised the lights in the room, allowing Yaz to take a closer look at the wounds her friend bared. 

Her eyes were sunk in, deep blue circles found a home under them, and there was clearly a painful-looking bruise mixed into the right eye's bag, it seemed like something, or someone gave her a right good whack in the face. Her knuckles were bruised and bleeding, it looked as if there was glass in them. A deep gash looked as though it had been cut by a knife or a sword was directly above her left ear, based on the sheer amount of blood, Yaz thought it had already been bleeding for a long time. 

_ Think, what do I do to make it stop bleeding? _

Yaz held one of the Doctor's tee shirts she pulled out of the drawer to her head, the Doctor attempts to protest, but she's too light-headed. 

"Okay, okay, what to do," Yaz pondered, " I know they taught us about self-defence during my police training, god it was so early in the morning."

"Yaz?" The Doctor asked questioningly, "Please don't worry about me, I heal a lot faster than humans, remember? I'm gonna be fine." 

The Doctor seemed almost sober in the way she spoke, Yaz almost could have been convinced of the lack of sobriety, if it hadn't been for the slight slurring of her words. 

"Okay, I trust you, but keep this held to your head until you're better," Yaz said. Just as the Doctor went to protest and say she'd be fine, Yaz gave her a look and pleaded "For me?"

The Doctor nodded, Yaz was content with her response. She stood up and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist, she looked at the hand and saw bruised and bloody knuckles.

"Stay."

This time it was her turn to protest, saying something about how she had to do something or whatever lame excuse she could come up with, but deep down, she wanted to stay. Before anything could come out, she was interrupted.

"For me?"

How could Yaz possibly say no? She climbed into bed and put an arm gently around her waist, pulling the alien close, they both faced the same direction, content in the silence, when suddenly, it was as if the Doctor had been reading Yaz's thoughts. 

"I'm okay, Yaz, really."

Yaz tensed for a moment and then she relaxed. 

"Will you tell me what happened?"

The Doctor was quiet, if Yaz didn't know better, she'd think the Doctor was scared to tell her.

"You're right, I am scared to tell you."

"What?" There she went again, reading her mind.

"I'm scared you won't look at me the same." The Doctor was practically silent as she spoke, she was, somehow, completely sober. 

"What could possibly make me think differently of you?"

"I did it to myself."

Yaz fell silent. What had she meant? How could she have done all this to herself?

"It's been so long, Yasmin Khan, so long since I saw you last. It started to feel like, I don't know. I guess it started to feel like I brought more bad than good into your life. So much pain, fear, loss..." She trailed off, she rolled over to look Yaz in the eye, taking the shirt off of her face to reveal the barely bleeding gash. The Doctor wiped a tear from Yaz's face, she wasn't even aware she'd been crying. Yaz buried her face in her friend's shoulder. Had she not made it clear enough? In hiding her feelings for her, had she not shown her enough love? 

"It started with some drinks at a party," She was struggling to speak. "I only went because I didn't want to be alone, but being there, I felt more alone than I did before. After a few drinks, I felt good, free even. So I went to another party, had more. I went to a liquor store in the 51st century, saw a friend, but he didn't know me yet. He was kind, he lent me some cash, he was a good kid. I bought some alcohol, came back to the box and drank some more. I dunno, I guess I was feeling sorry for myself, I caught my reflection in a mirror, and I felt sick, I couldn't bear to see what I'd become I shattered the mirror, I punched it. I watched it splinter around my fist and, I thought it would hurt, but I didn't feel a thing. 

I took the TARDIS to a place where I knew I'd get hurt, I went to see an old friend, well I say friend but, in reality, he wants to kill me. The moment I stepped out of the TARDIS, he lunged at me, gave me a proper whack in the face. I didn't even try and fight back. He hit, I bruised and shattered. He pulled the knife, and that's when I got this" She pointed at her face.

"He said 'Not like this', he wanted me dead, but not in the state I were in, wanted a challenge, I guess." She took a deep breath as if she were preparing for battle. "I'm so ashamed because I would have let him, I would have let him kill me right then and there. Let the shame and the anger and the pain all stop right then and there. No regeneration, no attempt at saving myself. I would have let it all end right then and there." She was whispering. "Of course, he didn't kill me, he picked me up off the ground and sent me to the TARDIS, I had a few more drinks and slinked off to bed. That's probably when the TARDIS decided to bring you into it, I'm sorry about that, I never wanted to worry you."

"Doctor," Yaz couldn't get any other words out, the Doctor was prepared to let herself die. Suddenly, she found her voice, "There is nothin' that you could say, or that could happen that would make me think differently of you, you may not be human, but you're still a person, people get hurt, and they aren't perfect. I'm gonna be here no matter what. You're going to be okay, don't you go thinking you're alone anymore, okay? I'm gonna be right here with you."

The Doctor didn't say anything. She didn't have to, she buried her face into Yaz's shirt. Yaz felt tears begin to soak through. Yaz held her close and let her cry, she held her for forever. The moment was full of beauty and sorrow, full of the pain and nurturing. It was full of bitter content as they let the pain and love bleed together. They swam in the melancholy and held onto one another as though their lives depended on it, eventually drifting off to sleep tangled in one another's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: And So We Dance Dear, Nose to Nose But Wanting to be Mouth to Mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz go for a dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is called please listen closely by dodie, it's a helluva bop
> 
> hey y'all, sorry for the late update, there's been a lot of stress in my life right now, things are getting better but it might be a while until I can update again

Over the last few weeks, the Doctor was more distant than Yaz liked, they'd spent that night in the Doctor's bed after the TARDIS came to get her, but when she woke the Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor, I have a request of where we should go today," Yaz said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Spain."

The Doctor grinned, "Brilliant idea."

They sat in a small club and listened to a band play an array of salsa and tango music. Yaz wore a dress with a red, silk, halter top and a long flowing black skirt. Her hair was half up with a small bun on the back of her head. The Doctor had opted for a sleek velvet tux, similar to the outfit she wore when they first met on the train, but this was tailored perfectly to her body, accentuating her hips. They sipped coffees as they talked in circles about nothing at all with superficial smiles and niceties. 

"Dance with me," Yaz said, surprised at her boldness as she stood and offered her hand to the Doctor.

They made their way to the dance floor and found their rhythm instantly, Yaz was surprised at how well the Doctor could dance, even though she was leading, the blonde was dripping with power, this was a side of the Doctor she hadn't known. The pair were dancing nose to nose, all eyes in the club were fixed on them, watching the battle for control, it was elegant and powerful all in one. Yaz felt her anger about the situation bubble up as her blood began to boil, fire growing behind her eyes. The same fire was mirrored in the Doctor's. With one swift movement, the Doctor took the lead. 

"I didn't know you could dance," Yaz said, eyes fixed on the green ones in front of her.

"I'm full of surprises." 

The music swelled as she dipped Yaz, she glanced at Yaz's lips for a fraction of a second and went back to her eyes.

"You're not to bad yourself," She brought her back up as they continued their dance. "Why Spain? I never asked."

"Warm weather, music that can light a fire in your heart, not to mention  _ great food _ ." 

"We'll have to eat then."

Something was growing under their words, a second narrative they were both aware of, but neither would acknowledge until it became too big to ignore.

"You've been avoiding me." Yaz was leading again, she'd removed the mask, she revealed the underlying narrative, bringing it to the front.

"Have not," the Doctor sounded like a child, unable to come up with a better response.

"You have, ever since that night." 

The Doctor didn't make a sound, her silence wrote a sonnet. How could she say that that night had awoken a familiar emotion she hadn't associated with Yaz before? 

"Give it a chance Doctor, break the ice if there's ice, or at least ask me how. For weeks we've sat here with this knowing, there's something different." Yaz let her anger take over, "I mean seriously, can we cut all the niceties and just talk?"

The music ended, they stood there, staring angrily at each other in the middle of the dance floor, suddenly made aware of the people watching when they applauded their dance. The Doctor turned and walked towards the TARDIS, leaving Yaz alone in the club.

After a moment she ran after her, catching up to her in the console room. 

"Doctor." Yaz was stern with her. Before she could say anything else, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, the Doctor pulled her close and their lips collided, the hand moved from her wrist to her waist and the other cupped her face. The kiss was short but passionate. The Doctor pressed their foreheads together.

"I was afraid you'd leave."

Yaz pressed their lips together with an overwhelming sense of desire. No, it wasn't desire,  _ need _ . She  _ needed _ the Doctor's lips on hers. She tangled her hands in the short blonde hair. No sooner, the Doctor had her pressed against the wall in the hall near the console room, hands wandering over Yaz's body, her mouth moving to Yaz's neck, she could feel her breath hitch as she sucked on the soft, sensitive skin. Yaz gripped onto the Doctor's waist and let out a quiet moan, with one quick sweeping movement, Yaz took control. She pushed the blonde across the hall to the other wall with the same fire and passion she displayed on the dance floor. She kept their lips pressed together, tounges exploring one another's mouths, she began to undo the buttons of the Doctor's shirt, and the Doctor abandoned her suit jacket. The Doctor's hands moved from Yaz's hips to the zip of her dress.

"Are you sure?" Yaz whispered into the kiss.

"Definitely."

The Doctor undid the zip and Yaz's dress pooled around her ankles, revealing a matching purple lace lingerie set. The Doctor never understood why some women found it relevant to have the matching set, but when she saw the way Yaz looked, her skin exposed, the sheer fabric cupping her breasts and her ass so perfectly, she understood. It wasn't about the undergarments at all (though they were quite lovely) it was about the way they made you look and feel, the power you have knowing you look  _ this good _ , and it's all about you.

"Well, this isn't fair, I'm stood here in my best lingerie, and you've still got your pants and most of your shirt on. I think we'd better even the scales." Yaz sounded a bit embarrassed. It wasn't until Yaz said something that it dawned on her that she'd just been staring and not actually saying anything.

"Fuckin' hell, you're so bloody gorgeous. Sorry, that came out wrong, but seriously Yaz, you're beautiful."

Yaz blushed, "Thank you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still wearing your clothes." she said as she finished undoing the buttons of the Doctor's shirt.

"We should get out of the hall," she dropped her shirt and gently pulled Yaz towards a room she'd never been to.

"Which room is this?"

"You've been to my study, one day a bed showed up there, I guess the TARDIS noticed how often I start to fall asleep at my desk and can't be bothered to go to my bedroom, she's saved me a lot of backaches from sleeping at my desk. Anyway, I thought you'd like to see my actual bedroom."

She opened the door to reveal a large room filled with candles, there were bunk-beds tucked away in a corner, but in the centre of the room, there was a bed that looked large enough to comfortably sleep four people. 

"I take comfort very seriously. I got this bed from a planet where the people sleep for 68 days in a row, that's some serious sleep time, gotta be sure you've got a great mattress."

"That's amazing, definitely add it to the list of places we should go, but right now, that bed isn't gonna be for sleeping in." Yaz dragged the Doctor to the bed, the Doctor carefully pushed Yaz onto the bed, straddling her as she began to suck on the skin on Yaz's neck, making a mental note of the areas she was most sensitive and going in for a ruthless attack. She was smiling as she worked the skin as Yaz moaned quietly beneath her. 

Yaz worked to undo the Doctor's pants and sliding them most of the way off so the Doctor could, not so gracefully, remove them, revealing a pair of boxer briefs with astronauts and little green alien heads. They somehow felt like they matched with her sports bra, even though they clearly weren't a set.

\---

"What's this one from?" Yaz asks, carefully dragging her finger across a faint scar on the Doctor's exposed back.

"Party on a spaceship went a bit off track when someone decided to rob the place. I got caught in the crossfire between the local police and the thieves."

"And this one?"

"Don't remember," The Doctor's face dropped, she obviously remembered but the memory was painful. "How about you though, what happened here?" She pointed at Yaz's ribs where a fresh bruise spread black and blue. 

"Broke up a bar fight the other day at work, one of the bastards slammed me against the bar." 

"It looks painful."

"It is, but I can manage. I've got painkillers back in my room. The nurse said it'll hurt for a few weeks, then I'll be good as new."

The Doctor gently placed a hand on Yaz's ribs, her hand started to glow the same way they did when they first met. Suddenly the bruise disappeared. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Regeneration energy, I use it to fix myself up now and again, mostly after I get killed. River used to get so mad whenever I'd fix her up with it, she called it a stupid waste, oh if only she'd been around long enough to see..." the Doctor trailed off. "Anyway, does it feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you." Her voice a honey-like warmth in her tonality.

"Yasmin Khan, what's that warmth in your voice? Am I detecting a hint of affection in that voice of your's?"

"Doctor, you're talking like we didn't just have sex and like we're not currently havin' a cuddle."

"I guess you're right." The Doctor smiled as she spoke.

With that, the dance was over.


End file.
